1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a educational and entertaining game apparatus that teaches, tests and rewards a players knowledge of The Bible, and more particularly to such game apparatus that allow a player to advance around and across a gameboard in pursuit of points by correctly answering questions taken from specific areas of The Bible.
2. Prior Art Statement
Board games have been a popular source of entertainment and education for decades. Hundreds of boardgames have been created to teach spelling, grammar, vocabulary, math and other such skills, while providing a learning medium that is both entertaining and interesting. With such games, players, especially children, tend to learn information more quickly and retain that information longer, than with tradition classroom approaches to learning.
Many traditional boardgames exist that, require players to move around and across a game board with the role of a die. In such traditional games, the goal is often to acquire, or spend as much as possible. Still other traditional board games are trivia based and winning is determined by the first person to cross a finish line by correctly answering questions. Although games exist that combine the two types of traditional boardgames, no such games exist that combine these traditional game elements in such a way as to show the physical layout or foster the learning effect of the present invention.
The present invention is based on The Bible, and the design of the game is such as to promote awareness of The Bible and a personal moral awareness. Prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,294 to Smeda et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,971 to Lyke show gameboards based on the psychological effects of varying human experiences and personality needs through the religious viewpoint and teachings of The Bible. Thus, although prior art does show games with similar physical gameboard layouts as the present invention, prior art does not show the variances of questioning options, the interaction of the players, or the multitude of options during play that is combined with the physical playing pattern of the present invention an is expressed in the following specifications.